Looking for You
by writer-jm
Summary: A Gundam shoujoai tale of love. Relena's being forced to marry someone she doesn't love. Can someone stop the wedding in time? There's a new 'joke' chapter parodying chap 1! Enjoy!
1. Waiting for Her: The Wedding

This is the first part in a short Gundam Wing series. There might only be a couple; there might be more. No guarantees. I really love this pairing. Even during my pre-shoujo-ai days, I like watching Dorothy and Relena interacting. They had a natural chemistry to me. I also couldn't understand Relena and Heero getting together, but I'm not here to offend fans of that pairing…

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! It gives me quite a buzz!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! Otherwise, there would be plenty of shoujo-ai! (and maybe a little shounen-ai for the groupies)

Now on to the story!

Speaking "…."

Thoughts '….'

Chapter One: The Wedding

The chapel was full to capacity for the wedding of Vice-Minister Relena Peacecraft. It had all the common appearances of a happy event: a decorated cathedral, elegant music, and lively guests.

However, the bride was extremely upset with the entire event. The person waiting at the alter wasn't the one she loved. He was selected by her brother when he found out who she did love. It probably didn't help she was caught on the balcony while being kissed and felt up by that person. The culprit had a Cheshire grin on her beautiful face. Relena's hands were tangled in platinum blond hair that fell down past her waist. Although it was intensely shocking to see Relena with a girl, the biggest shock was who the girl was.

It wasn't the protective Noin or lovely, yet serious Une. It was Dorothy Catalonia. It just had to be the girl who took every opportunity to oppose Relena, the girl who defined Relena's work for a lasting peace as "foolish dreams."

----

Relena gasped when she saw her brother's face filled with rage. She desperately clung to Dorothy, who suddenly looked somber.

"Milliardo, please listen to me! I love her!" Relena pleaded.

"Guards!" Milliardo was beyond words. Two soldiers arrived. "Take her away!"

"No, brother! Please!" Relena grabbed a hold of her brother's arm. The two guards took Dorothy's arms and started to lead her away. "Stop, I command you!" The guards froze. They knew there would be a problem with conflicting orders. "Let her go, now!"

"I said take her away!" Milliardo growled out. The guards immediately resumed their arrest. A tear made its way down Relena's face. She started to go after her love, but an arm barred the way. Her brother looked down at her coldly. "As for you, you're going to be married. Maybe after you settle down with a man, you'll forget about this foolish crush. That or I'll have to dispose of her some other way." Her brother left the threat hanging in the air as he left. The girl, who was once the most powerful politician on Earth, sank to her knees and wept.

----

Dorothy was officially under arrest for treason. Relena's objections fell on deaf ears as everyone was afraid of her brother or powerless to stop him. Milliardo spent several days searching for a suitable candidate to wed his sister. He found a son of a wealthy noble. He was handsome, but known for his lack of concern for "the commoners."

Wedding preparations were record-breaking. Relena was shoved into various bridal gowns by maids until Milliardo found one he approved of. Relena refused to assist in any manner. It was painful on more than one level. Noin and Une tried to talk to him with no effect. It didn't help that they had recently announced that they were "together." Milliardo had ignored them since then. The gundam pilots were spread across the galaxy on various missions. Worst of all, she had receive no word from Dorothy they were caught. Une had informed her that Dorothy had been placed under house arrest with an extensive guard.

Now, Relena was being led down the aisle like a prisoner on her way to an execution with her only living relative pushing her all the way. True, she could later divorce the young man, but she didn't want to make the vows at all, at least until it was with Dorothy.

The guests were in awe of the beautiful, if reluctant, bride. Noin and Une looked away, ashamed at their powerlessness.

At the alter, the minister proceeded through the rites agonizingly slow. Relena did everything she could to disrupt the ceremony: she refused to repeat the vows, purposely set fire to the groom with the unity candle, and threw the ring into the crowd. The audience looked confused, but remained somewhat quiet. Milliardo growled, but kept his composure and continued to pull the minister's puppet strings.

When the minister asked for objections, Relena prayed for a miracle. Milliardo stared directly at Une as she clenched the pew. There was a tense silence.

Relena couldn't take anymore. "I object!" The crowd gasped at the bride's outburst. They were clearly ignorant of the true circumstances of the wedding.

Her brother gave the minister a death glance. "Continue…"

"Brother, please! Stop this farce. I do not love this man and never will! I love…"

Milliardo cut her off. "Continue!" The congregation jumped.

The minister swallowed heavily under the intense stare of the Lightning Count. He went into the final part of the ceremony, the "I do's." The young noble instantly responded affirmatively. Relena felt tears form. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to see Dorothy ever again.

Then, the doors came off their hinges and crashed to the floor. Everyone turned to see if they were under attack. It was a white horse. Upon the saddle sat Dorothy Catalonia, dressed in her White Fang uniform. She looked somewhat like a handsome hero come to whisk the damsel away. The rapier on her belt added to that effect. The woman directed the horse to the alter.

"How dare you! I should have had you killed!" Milliardo roared. In the next instant, the rapier was at his throat. He grimaced, but made no move.

Noin and Une acted quickly. They help Relena into the saddle after tearing off the train of her dress. Before they could ride off, Milliardo attempted one last grab at his sister. Dorothy's boot knocked him into a crowded pew.

Together, they rode out of the chapel and disappeared.

----

A search party was formed, but nothing came of it. The elder Peacecraft was furious.

-----

Later that evening, Noin and Une stood in front of the cathedral alone.

"I'm so glad they made it out." Noin said with some relief. However, confusion was apparent on her face. "But it's been bothering me… How did Dorothy escape?"

"Relena's always had allies that are loyal only to her. Quite a few personal friends knew about her relationship with Dorothy. That and Heero and Duo were nearby. Escape was inevitable." A smile appeared on her face, one she had shown only to a select few. The two women joined hands and walked to their car.

"How about we celebrate?" Noin suggested.

"Italian?" Une shot back with a smirk.

"Sure." Noin replied as she opened the door for Une. She looked back at the cathedral. "Wherever they are, I hope they're happy." She got in the car and drove off.

**End Chapter One**

Well, how did it go? I personally enjoyed the image of Dorothy playing the dashing hero. I had planned on having her wear a Zorro disguise, but I thought that might bring things a little outside the box. (Wouldn't have been funny though?) I knew Dorothy had to have a sword. A gun just wouldn't work for me. Plus, I think Relena wouldn't have approved.

The next segment won't have any big action, unless there is some demand. I want to put more focus on Dorothy and Relena. I really don't want to make them OOC, so pray for my success!

Review, please! I hope there's a C2 for GW shoujo-ai, so it'll be easier to find between all the shounen-ai… (No offense to shounen-ai fans! I'm just looking for shoujo-ai!)


	2. Together Again: One More Discussion

This is the second part in a short Gundam Wing series. Sorry I thought I had posted this earlier this week. (bows)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I would have a lot of fun redoing it though! (insert cheesy evil laugh)

Speaking "…."

Thoughts '….'

Chapter Two: Finding A Peaceful Moment

After a week on the run, Dorothy and Relena had escaped to one of Dorothy's relatives' house in France. It was an old family home in the countryside and peaceful. The couple arrived the previous night and groggily collapsed onto the bed. Their escape had been long and secretive. Dorothy and Une had called in many familiar faces to help: Heero and Duo helped Dorothy escape the house, Sally Po to sneak them out of the country, and Hilde and Catherine to slowly move them across Europe. Various others looked the other way or left the keys in vehicles.

Now, they finally had a chance to relax and enjoy each others' presence. The morning after their arrival, they decide to enjoy the countryside. They picnicked on a hillside under a tree. The weather was pleasant with a soft breeze caressing their hair.

Unsurprisingly, they were having one of their discussions. What used to be a swift, philosophical fencing match turned into a relaxed swap of ideas. Instead of witty remarks and smirks, loving smiles and caresses were exchanged, whether for persuasion or just a heart felt expression. No matter what, they knew they always had one thing in common: their absolute love for each other.

As they lay on the blanket talking, the topic leaned towards the tentative peace and Relena's role in maintaining that peace.

"Peace may come and go, but love, if truly felt by both people, can last forever!" Dorothy said, giving Relena's hand a squeeze. Relena was surprised at how romantic her girlfriend could be. However, some worries would not go away.

Relena sighed. "But what will people think about our relationship?"

Dorothy leaned over to look directly into her love's eyes. Her eyes were filled with determination and love. "Who cares about them! Your happiness and well-being is my only concern." The serious look turned into a false look of concern. "Besides, I get worried with you being around old men all day. They'll sap up all your youth and vitality."

Relena laughs and kisses their joined hands. "You give me my youth back."

"You're very welcome." They shared a giggle.

A moment of silence followed. The queen of the world had a concentrated look on her face. "Won't they say that there something morally wrong with our being together? I can't stop thinking about how my brother reacted."

The golden blonde instantly responded: "Are you talking about that Bible verse? Well, it mentions men 'lying' with men, but I didn't see anything about women 'lying' with women…" She finished with a grin that made Relena turn bright red.

She quickly tried to regain her composure. "Isn't that a blanket ruling though?"

Dorothy laughed as if it were completely insignificant. "Of course not, that whole book is about specific rules and situations. Those are Jewish laws by the way." She gave her love a sly look. "Are you Jewish, Relena?"

The honey blond shook her head. "No. You've got a point." She sighed as she gave Dorothy a strawberry. "We're still going to have to deal with the social backlash."

Dorothy embraced her, comfortingly. "You've been fighting the tides of war for longer than I've known you… This will just be another battle, although much more personal. This time I will support you fully, no matter what." She placed a tender kiss on Relena's lips.

"Thank you, Dorothy. You saying that means everything to me." She kissed Dorothy back with a vengeance. Breathlessly, Dorothy handed her love a small box. Relena looks at it with some surprise. She opened it and saw a huge diamond ring. She gasped. "Is this an engagement ring?"

Dorothy smiled. "Where do you want to spend the honey moon?"

With tears in her eyes, Relena replied: "I don't care as long as I go there with you!" She said before tackling her fiancé to the ground and kissing her senseless.

"I love you, Relena Dorlain Peacecraft."

"I love you, Dorothy Catalonia."

There was a moment of silent cuddling following their declarations. Then, Dorothy spoke. "Relena would you be willing to take my name? I think it would be cute."

"I would love to. Relena Catalonia… It has a nice ring to it. What about you?"

"Dorothy Catalonia-Peacecraft? I'm sure your ancestors would roll over in their graves."

"It would symbolize the change in our lives and the fact you'll be married to a pacifist."

"I guess I'll be fighting different battles from now on."

----

Epilogue

A month later, Relena and Dorothy made their reappearance on the world scene at a television studio in Germany. They walked right in and became news. An impromptu news conference was formed. The reporters were somewhat surprised to see the young diplomat reappear after her mysterious vanishing act during her wedding. No word was issued forth and all inside the Sanq kingdom became tight lipped.

Now, Queen Relena had come back with a Romafeller heiress on her arm. This familiarity garnered a few confused looks, but was dismissed with a cold glance from the former monarch.

Relena approached the podium as cameras came to life. Dorothy stood close behind her, smiling.

Relena smiled and spoke into the plethora of microphones. "Good evening. As most of you may or may not know, I am Relena Peacecraft of the Sanq kingdom. This past month I have been missing after my attempted wedding. I admit that the man I was supposed to marry was not of my own choosing. However, that's not what I came here to announce." She glanced back at Dorothy who came forward and lifted up one of Relena's hands to show off a pair of matching golden bands. "I'm announcing that I'm officially Mrs. Relena Peacecraft-Catalonia!" She finished with a smile. Dorothy took this opportunity to smother Relena with a kiss on live television.

4 billion people gasped simultaneously.

End

Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed my foray into the Gundam shoujo-ai arena. I've been kicking around these ideas for quite some time.

As I've said before, I really love the pairing. I've hinted at a couple of others for you to pick up on, but this isn't a pairing convention. It's fun to write this kind of cutesy stuff.

Read and Review, please. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Wedding Parody

Okay, so it's undeniably easy to take an established/published story and rewrite it and pass it off as something new. But really, how often is a self-parody done? (I really don't know.) To be honest the Zorro idea never left me. It just wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is. The Gundam Wing - Zorro story. I don't know if there's gonna be another part, but I hope you like this part.

I'm grew up on the original Zorro series, so some wonderful memories came back. I hope this doesn't come off like the original Batman series (I added some sound effects for… nostalgia sake.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! It's sad, I know, but perhaps if the yaoi fangirls and I banded together we might have a chance!

As usual:  
Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…"  
Author Comments …

Looking For You at the funny farm:

The Wedding Scene

'I wish Dorothy were here…' Relena thought glumly, sending a glare towards the nervous groom.

_Crash! Thump!_

A darkly dressed figure landed on top of the groom. Dressed from head-to-toe in black, her only distinguishable traits were the blue eyes that weren't concealed by the mask and the long blonde hair tied into a pony-tail.

"It's Zorro!" Someone yelled.

"Dorothy!" Relena replied, flinging herself into her love's arms. Dorothy pulled her into a passionate kiss. 'These leather pants feel nice on her…' Relena shook herself. "Dorothy, shouldn't we get out of here?"

"Not yet, Miss Relena." The golden blonde said with a charming, yet mischievous grin. "We haven't had the fight scene yet."

Zechs, seeing his cue, yelled: "Guards!"

_Insert flamingo dancer tapping_

"Miss Relena, please find a safe place to hide." The former Queen of the world went to hide next to Une & Noin. Dorothy nodded to the two women.

_Insert Spanish guitar_

Two guards stepped forward with guns. Dorothy hastily drew her whip and disarmed them.

_Crack! Crack!_

She threw Relena a lecherous look, which was returned with a raised eyebrow. The pair of guards drew their swords and charged. Dorothy switched to her own rapier with a grin. She dodged and parried to the audiences' amazement. They applauded, wondering why there was a stunt show at a wedding.

The next moment, Dorothy cut down some gossamer draperies, blinding her opponents. Four more came from a side door. Dorothy had a devious grin on her face as she cut the rope that held the chandelier up. It came crashing down upon the group.

_Crash!_

As a particularly pudgy guard anybody know who I'm talking about? hustled up to the masked woman, Dorothy sighed as she noticed him gasping for breath. He put his hands and on his knees, following with a signal for a "time out."

Dorothy tapped her foot impatiently as his red face returned to its normal pink. Then, she spun him around and pushed him over where Une and Noin were guarding Relena. They promptly beat the crap out of him.

_Schwing! _Oops! Sorry sound effects machine malfunction

_Sching!_

The "Lightning Count" decided that it was his turn. He drew a rapier and stood at guard.

Dorothy brought her sword to her face in a salutary gesture. The duel began.

_Insert trumpet. Clang!_

The clash of the two swords rang throughout the cathedral. The crowd "ooh'ed" and "awe'd" as they watched the acrobatic fencing.

Dorothy managed to steal Zechs' sword. As the blonde man ducked and twisted to avoid one strike, Dorothy managed to pin his coat to the wall. Zechs struggled to untangle himself, but to no avail. So he resorted to the only tactic he had left: insult. "Don't think you'll get away with this, Dorothy! I won't let you corrupt my sister!"

"Actually, I was willing to pine away my years with an unrequited love. Relena came after me." The triumphant grin was an instant reaction to the shocked silence. "She kissed me and groped me quite affectionately. She definitely has 'magic fingers.' I can't wait 'til we have some private time!"

There was a sputtering growl from underneath the coat. Dorothy decided to end it there. She left a D-shaped cut on his trousers and went to Relena.

They embraced and kissed. "Do I really have 'magic fingers,' Dorothy? It's not just inexperienced fumbling?"

"It felt wonderful… Not like anyone else has had the privilege." She blushed slightly under the mask. "Do you like my costume?"

"I love it! You look so dashing!" They both giggled.

"Well, I think its time to go, Relena, my love." Dorothy whistled. A black horse came through the door and down the aisle. Dorothy climbed into the saddle and helped Relena up behind her.

The horse took off like a shot into the sunset.

Une looked at her watch. "It can't be setting yet. It's two o'clock in the afternoon!"

Noin placed a finger on her lover's lips. "Shh… It's for a romantic effect. Besides, it's fan fiction! Does anyone ever pay attention to the rules?"

End

Short, but I hope I got my point across, which is... --; Ah ha! I like Zorro and shoujo-ai!

This has been brought to you by a temporary lapse of sanity. If you would like to donate a review, it would be well appreciate and be used to feed starving authors!


End file.
